The beyond
by Allisonlt
Summary: A new proohecy appears. Kronos is going to rise again. But this time there's an advanced civilization in the universe behind him. Percy and Annabeth happens to find out Luke is still alive though he is not a demigod any more. Everything in the world on the Earth seems to be a large programme under the control of the world beyond. Turned the story into half sci-fi.
1. chapter 1

I do not own Percy Jackson.

Based on the books and some original characters.

Summary:

Only the ones who died once but not entirely can pass into the beyond.

A new prophecy appears. Kronos will rising again. But this time, the war won't be for the demigods and gods to fight. Beyond all, there was a super advanced civilizatian in the universe keeping an eye on the whole planet.

The end of the universe started when Annabeth found out Luke was still alive.

Ships: Same as the ones in the books.

English is not my mother language so I may make some mistakes. Please don't mind.

Also shared on other platforms in my name Allisonlt. No sharing or translating without permission.

Chapter One Launched

Annabeth found herself standing in the dark. The ground surface seemed to be glowing in her sight. Stygian iron, she thought as she bent down to look.

Suddenly a distant voice made her jump to her feet. 'Castellan?' The voice sounded hard, and somehow familiar to Annabeth. Flashes of the battle in Manhattan floated in her mind and reminded her of the voice of Kronos.

But no. It cannot be.

The only person Annabeth knew whose last name was Luke, yet he passed away more than a year ago. Painful memory.

But It cannot be... Annabeth stood there, lost in mind.

Footsteps drew nearer as she remained still. A large figure came into sight, causing Annabeth to pull herself back into reality and stumble sideways, letting him pass. He had silver hair, as Annabeth recognized, which belonged to one of the Titans.

Annabeth sat up in her bed. It was only a dream. Well, if you've read the books carelessly you will also be able to find out that demigods' dreams are never...dreams. That was not good. First day at camp that summer with a so-called dream.

After the last two wars life has been surprisingly calm. No threatening prophecies, no boyfriend-disappearings, no newly arrived rivals, great.

She led the Athena children to breakfast as usual, then spotted an excited look on the face of Chiron, the camp director.

'The hunters are coming,' he announces as the last one at camp turned up,'Competitive rivals during our next Capture The Flag!'

To tell the truth, Annabeth missed Thalia, the current leader of the hunters who was also one of Annabeth's best friends in Childhood.

They were late.

There couldn't be monsters. The borders of Camp Half-Blood were heavily guarded, while the monsters weren't so fierce as they used to be due to the closed door of death.

By the end of breakfast, Annabeth hadn't spotted a single figure in silvery white yet.


	2. Chapter Two Forseen

Chapter Two Foreseen

Everything went normal though the hunters used to be quite punctual. As a delay wasn't much, it passed without being paid much attention to.

Annabeth, however, came up with the images in her dream loads of times throughout the day. She tried her best to hide her own thoughts from her face and it turned out that nobody seemed to find out that Annabeth had something weighty in her mind. Not even Percy, who stayed with him most of the day.

Percy once fell into Tartarus only because he wouldn't let go of Annabeth. She remembered the feeling when they fell together through the darkness. Although there wasn't a single piece of memory including Stygian iron floor, Annabeth couldn't explain why the dream reminded her of the terrifying inside of Tartarus.

Not again...Annabeth thought as she fell asleep before seeing the endless ground of Stygian iron. She was dreaming again, though she didn't realized it.

Annabeth was standing at exactly the same spot as the night before. She walked. Down the invisible path she went alone, she remembered her solo quest in Rome.'This cannot have anything thing to do with spiders.'she tried to comfort her nerves.

Soon the endless plains went to an end as a black wall of Stygian iron appeared in front of Annabeth. Low, distant voices echoed from the other side. Annabeth walked along the wall until she saw an entrance to everything.

A narrow doorway.

As she drew nearer, a glowing mark in the shape of hexagram. It was blue, but deeper and more mysterious than the mark of Daedalus.

Annabeth entered with curiosity.

The passageway wasn't black any more. Instead, the narrow path appeared to be light gray, with lines glowing in sky-blue, reminding Annabeth of the spaceships in sci-fi movies. The light-blue lines expended forward, leading Annabeth into the maze.

The signs on the floor headed towards a door at the far end of one passageway. For some reason, Annabeth suddenly felt a strong desire within her mind. If only she could reach out and open that door...

She froze.

There were several voices on the other side. Among them was the deep and distant voice Annabeth remembered hearing earlier.

Annabeth remained still until footsteps drew away. The strong desire to enter rose again inside her. Carefully, she reached out.

The door creaked open and revealed a scene which made Annabeth froze in disbelief.


	3. Chapter Three Apparated

Thalia was leading the rest of the hunters towards Half-Blood Hill when dark clouds gathered above them unnaturally. There wasn't any mist, the peculiar phenomenon of lightning struggling over them, trying to touch down shown clearly. Were there enemies up there? Or battles that didn't have anything to do with her. Or……monsters. Thalia could figure out an answer. As a hunter, Thalia had gotten used to facing crowds of monsters, which didn't mean this time.

Dark shadows moved out of the clouds as Thalia stopped there, watching in silence. Thalia ran through the monsters mentioned in Greek myths in her mind but could not seek out a clue what was charging at her. In confusion, she drew her spear. At the same time, the other hunters also armed themselves with their own weapons. A silver arrow sped towards the clouds and right through the shadowy figure. It didn't seem to hurt the spirit more than making a thin, long mark across its body. The spirit turned and faced the hunters. In a second, it charged.

Thalia concentrated. As a daughter of Zeus, she had the power to control lightning. On her call, a jet of bright lightning blasted the shadowy spirit. (Well, since Thalia hadn't figured out what it was, just call it an 'it' then.)

That was really a powerful strike, the spirit seemed to be a bit surprised, or maybe confused.

The battle stopped in a moment before silver arrows went on charging into the sky like a meteor shower while Thalia stood waiting.

Bad news, close your eyes if you believe in Thalia's power.

Bad news!

Don't say nobody warned you!

It was not good. Not good at all.

Instead of being defeated, the spirit stayed in its place unharmed.

The next moment Thalia was charging towards what seemed like a hurricane. At her side, other hunters were also busy fighting. More shadowy figures emerged behind the one blasted by Thalia's lightning. The air all around her was filled with arrows and shadowy clouds. The metals which had to be deadly to monsters all lost their effect on the spirits as if they were swinging through mortals.

An army of spirits? For some reason Thalia didn't dare getting closer to fight them. Years ago she had the courage to hold an army of underworld monsters on her own for her friends to reach safety, but why not at this very moment?

Thalia saw herself running straight into the stormy army, charging every spirit within reach though she realized that was all in vain. Every single strike only managed to draw their attention.

Lightning was striking madly under Thalia's control. (Buzzer: HEY! Get Zeus's attention! NOW!) _ Well yeah that's kidding. The image blurred as Thalia felt her own lightning racing towards her. Lightning, Thalia's weapon, was also the spirits' favorite.

In a distance the other hunters were yelling Thalia's name at the top of their voices. She was no longer in the mood of fighting as lightning kept charging back at her beyond her orders while the metal blade couldn't do anything to the spirits except drawing attention.

The leader of the hunters was worn out.

Not again…… Maybe the gods were watching from the sky. But did this mean another term of serving as a pine tree? ( _ Ignore it. Kidding buzzer turned on again.)

Okey, seriously.

Thalia felt tired. She blinked. In her mind she saw her sisters cornered behind.

'Sorry…' She tried to cry in her thoughts desperately.

'Thalia Grace!'

'Miss Grace!'

Thalia blinked. She was lying on the ground. A blond figure was at her side. A boy, about eighteen years old. Thalia sat up with difficulty. Was he the one she stared at moments ago who sliced the spirits to pieces with a solid sword single-handed in front of all the hunters? Thalia met his brown eyes as she glanced up.

The other hunters gathered around her wearing worried looks. Some of them hesitated to get close for Thalia. (Buzzer: That meant they thought the superman to be a human boy.)

'Hmm…' Thalia tried her best to find her voice.

'It's all right.' The blond boy interrupted in a calm voice. 'They're down.'

'They are not simply monsters, count as a mortal when it come to battling with you guys.' He stood up straightened his clothes, then glanced at Thalia again. 'Can you do me a favor please?'

'Well, yeah. All right.' Thalia was SOOO glad she finally calmed down.

'I'm in a hurry. Camp Half-Blood. A quest.' The blond boy said briefly, 'You are heading for the camp too, aren't you? Just… Please don't… Don't tell others what has happened out here.' He looked as if he had trouble asking for this.

Confused, Thalia nodded reluctantly.

The boy turned and walked away.

'Thanks a lot.' He replied calmly.

'Hmm… You too… Then.' Thalia said under her breath before gesturing the other hunters to move on.

After announcing the hunters' arrival, Chiron walked around in the camp. Well, he had no idea why the hunters were delayed. At exactly that moment when his eyes travelled onto the camp entrance accidentally, Chiron heard a sharp, strange sound in the direction. (Buzzer: KEEP CALM and think STRAIGHT! That's not the so-called STRANGE!) Messing in it was a loud battle cry. Chiron hurried forward.

When he arrived at the scene… Well, fine, Clarisse was again out of the camp border, with her friends charging next to her.

Clang!

Clarisse's electric spear hit something hard, perhaps metal?

Clang!

Chiron was still on his way.

Clang!

There was Clarisse yelling fiercely.

Clang!

'Clarisse!' Another voice called worriedly.

Clang!

Chiron put on speed and hurried. The first thing he saw was campers gathering around Clarisse, who sat on the ground with a bleeding sword cut in her left arm, glaring at some sort of metal bull-like creature a few feet in front of her.

He was reaching for a weapon when he noticed a jet of bright white light.

Clang!

It was the sound of a sword, but not the sword of any of the Ares children. Meanwhile they were crowded around Clarisse.

A figure appeared out of mid air with a long thin sword in his right hand. He charged in front of Clarisse before Chiron could ever catch his features.

Clang!

It was followed by numerous sounds of attack as the silver blade blurred in Chiron's eyes. He stared, and didn't move. The silver sword swung in the wind. Even Clarisse, who was sitting right behind the sword fight couldn't catch sight the sword tip.

In a second, and it was over.

Everything slowed down as Chiron finally found his body. His eyes fixed upon the guy covered in monster dust.

As you readers may have figured out, he was the blond one who had just created a large cloud of monster dust under the hunters' observation.

Slowly, Chiron moved forward. The blond boy turned around and faced Clarisse. He looked tired, with his white T-shirt soaked with sweat. He dropped his sword, bent down and put his hands on his knees.

'You're all right?' He gasped breathlessly as he noticed the cut on Clarisse's left arm.

'Clarisse!' Chiron rushed up to her right after the blond boy finished his words.

'NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!' Clarisse glared at both of them and immediately she jumped onto her feet.

Clarisse was Not At All in a good mood. (Buzzer: It's normal, calm down, calm.)

The blond boy seemed to notice. He glanced up and looked at Chiron, who understood immediately and made a gesture to the other Ares children. Chiron and the blond boy walked away from the others.

'Nice to meet you. My name's Collin.' The boy held out a hand politely, 'Double "l".'

'I'm Chiron, the camp diractor.' Chiron shook hands with him. (Buzzer: But Chiron was WAY TOO TALL!)

'Well, I'm here for camp.' Collin looked as if he had prepared the speech for long, 'I didn't meet satyrs, just came here on my own.'

Questions burst out in Chiron's mind. How can a demigod be able to learn about the camp and the way to get there totally on his own? Even though Collin was that powerful, the camp was well-disguised enough for an outsider to reach.

They didn't talk more until they reached safety.

'Hmm… Chiron?' Collin began,'Who's that girl back there?'

The endless questions in Chiron's mind were forced to a stop.

'That's Clarisse, daughter of Ares.'

'Collin? On your way here, have you met… The hunters?' Chiron himself couldn't make out why he wanted to ask. The sudden appearance of the new-comer was really strange,(Buzzer: And it messed up Chiron's brain.)

'Nope. They're probably delayed.' Collin answered briefly.

Questions continued to pop up in Chiron's mind. How did Collin know about the hunters of Artemis.

His confusion went with him all the way back.


End file.
